Pistol
The pistol is the most basic firearm in many GTA games. Description Design The pistol is mainly used at the start of the game, or later when the player has run out of ammunition for better firearms. In its original form in GTA 1 and GTA 2, the pistol is one of the least effective firearms of them all, firing only one bullet every second or so, at a rate slower than a machine gun. From GTA III onwards, the 9mm pistol is given generally poor stopping power, average accuracy, and a fairly short range. In GTA San Andreas the weapon is significantly more effective, partly because it's possible to kill a target in one shot to the head. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas this weapon is the standard armament of many gang members and all police officers on patrol. *In GTA 1 and GTA London, the pistol closely resembles the AMT Automag II by the HUD Image, Although the GTA 1 Icon also resembles a Soviet TT-33 design from WW II *In GTA III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the pistol resembles a Colt M1911 in shape, and its magazine capacity ranges from 12 rounds (in GTA III) to 17 rounds (GTA Vice City onwards). All of this is despite the fact that the Colt M1911 isn't commonly chambered in 9mm and, even if it was, it still possesses a single-stack magazine design, therefore making it impossible to fit 17 rounds into the magazine without redesigning the weapon. *In the introduction cutscene of GTA San Andreas, where all three members of C.R.A.S.H. arrest Carl Johnson; Jimmy Hernandez and Eddie Pulaski are holding Glock 17s, instead of Colt M1911s like the ones in gameplay. Given the fact that the in-game pistol's magazine capacity (17 rounds) is incorrect for a Colt M1911 but correct for a Glock 17, and the fact that the Glock really is a 9mm pistol, it may be that the developers originally intended the player to use the model seen in the cutscenes, but this feature was left out for some reason. The Glock-17 can be used in-game by switching and swapping the pistol's model/texture with the Glock's one. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, the pistol resembles the Glock 17, while in GTA Vice City Stories, the pistol resembles a Beretta 92. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the pistol is marked as a Glock 22, a .40 caliber variant of the fullsize Glock 17, seen in the previous installments ; its front sight, however, is a copy of the twin-post rear sight, rather than the standard single-post front sight. Unlike previous GTA games, the Pistol can be used effectively throughout the entire game. By using cover strategically, being patient, and focusing on headshots, it is possible to complete most missions in GTA IV and its episodes with just a Pistol. It can be fired from cars, and its availability and ammo capacity make it more desirable for drive-bys and chases than the Combat Pistol; the submachine guns, however, are always a better option than pistols if available. In multiplayer, the pistol must deliver 3 or 4 headshots to kill. It is the starting weapon when weapons are set to "all", "pistols", or "weak". In GTA Chinatown Wars, the pistol's HUD icon suggests it is once again modeled on the the M1911. It reverts back to its function in earlier games as a weak starting weapon. Variants Variations of the pistol exists in both the ability to wield two pistols at once, as well as a modified variant of the original pistol with a suppressor. In addition, more powerful, higher-caliber versions of the pistol exist, although they tend to assume a more recognizable name or form, including the Python and the Desert Eagle. Gallery In-game model HUD icons Locations ;GTA III *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $250 after completion of Pump-Action Pimp ($4,000). *Callahan Point, Portland Island - On the north ledge of the large building next to and south of the Callahan Bridge. *Near every hideout after collected 10 hidden packages. ;GTA Vice City *Vice Point - On the first floor of the main building under construction at Fairground Point (in Avery's Buliding). *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). *Ocean Beach - On the patio between Pier 1 and Pier 2 for the parking garage at The Piers. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation from start of game ($100). ;GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - Corner of wall behind a house across from the Johnson House in Grove Street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a wall in an opening between two houses. *Santa Maria Beach - Beside a lifeguard post. *Garcia, San Fierro - Corner of a narrow alleyway. *Tierra Robada, Las Venturas - Under stone support beam for the railroad track. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the police station, where a shotgun, body armor and nightstick also spawn. The player incurs an instant 2 star wanted level after picking up this pistol. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of "Doberman". *Willowfield, Los Santos - In Emmet's after the mission "Nines and AKs". ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Saint Mark's, Portland - Available at the safehouse upon collecting 10 hidden packages. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation. ($150) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Fort Baxter Air Base - Inside the barracks up to the mission "Conduct Unbecoming", the barracks are again available to enter during Over the Top and the pistol is still there. *Vice Point - Spawns next to some stairs by the mall. *Downtown - Next to a statue south of the dirt track. ;GTA IV The Glock (referenced as Pistol in-game) can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $600, and each additional magazine is $35. The Glock can be purchased from Little Jacob for $420, and each additional magazine costs $25. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found to the right of the "Liberty Go-Karts" wall mural to the right of Wappinger Ave. *Hove Beach - Can be found atop the Perestroika club, on a walkway on the roof. *Rotterdam Hill - Can be found across the street from Michelle's house in a gated lot, behind some dumpsters. *East Hook - Can be found on the first-floor ledge of a cylindrical silo-type structure off Mohanet Ave. The player can easily reach it with an SUV/MPV or other tall vehicle like a Cavalcade or Ambulance. Dukes *Willis - Can be found behind and to the left of the parking lot off Freetown Ave. This parking lot is also located to the left of the small parking space where you obtain Stevie's Comet during the mission No. 1. Liberty City *Broker Bridge - Can be found midway across the bridge, on the pedestrian walkway. *Liberty - Can be found on a giant rock in the West River just east of Westdyke, Alderney. You can see the rock from the Hickey Bridge as well. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the ladies' powder room of the Triangle Club. Please note: this pistol should be obtained only as a last resort, because otherwise the player shall receive a one star wanted level and the patrons and guards will begin shooting. *South Bohan - Can be found on the sixth floor of the apartment complex across the street from the South Bohan Safehouse. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found on the edge of the roof of a gutted-out warehouse off of Vespucci Circus. *Middle Park - Can be found on the lone island in the lake, next to the tree growing there. *The Meat Quarter - Can be found on the West River side of the driving range of the Golden Pier Golf Club, next to a sand trap. Alderney *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the ancient casino featured in the mission Out of Commission. *Westdyke - Can be found on the roof of the garden shed of a mansion on Owl Creek Ave. The mansion is the same one where the Turismo is parked out front for Stevie's car thefts. *Berchem - Can be found in the alley behind the TW@ Internet Café, atop a small garage roof. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *It can be purchased from the Ammunation website for $200, or $100 with the discount acquired. *Found in various red dumpsters throughout Liberty City. See also *Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Pistols